Three's a Crowd
by remoob1513
Summary: Sequel to Two's Company


Three's a Crowd 1/?

Disclaimer: I only own what's not on CSI.

Rating: Possible R

Summary: Sequel to Two's Company. Set 4 months after Two's Company, Greg and Sara's relationship is at an all-time high when a surprise and near tragedy throw the couple into turmoil.

* * *

"Mmm." Sara moaned, her head turning to the side, giving Greg more room to rain kisses down her neck, to her collarbone.

"Why do you have to smell so good?" Greg growled, a silly smile echoing his features as he came back up to her lips.

Shaking her head, Sara snickered against his mouth. "That's because you let me in get in the shower before pouncing on me."

"You know I can't help that."

Groaning at the swift hand moving to undo her top, she placed a hand over his, stopping his movement. "Nope you've got to get to work and I have an appointment to get to."

"Fine… but don't think that's gonna work, after work." After one final kiss, Greg left their apartment.

It had been a little over 4 months since they had officially started dating and the honeymoon phase was nowhere near an end. Their sex life hadn't waned but work life was another story.

Though Greg was still in the DNA lab, he would frequently come out on cases. Sara, herself, had been moved up to a CSI level 3 but that had only happened after Conrad Ecklie had been forced out of his position and the sheriff appointing Grissom up into his position.

With Grissom as the new lab director, he appointed Catherine as the supervisor of nightshift with Nick following behind as the assistant supervisor. Warrick, though lagging with his newly engaged status, was next in line for level 3.

With Grissom's promotion, he brought on Detective turned CSI Sofia Curtis, with an opening which Greg was working towards.

Checking the clock her eyes doubled in size, she was going to be late for her appointment. She hadn't been feeling the greatest the last few weeks and upon Greg and Catherine's insistence she set up an appointment. Which helped since she needed an updated physical for work anyway.

Stepping in the office she gave the girl at the front desk her name before sitting down.

No less than 10 minutes later she was called back. After her weight and vitals were taken she was escorted to a different room.

Another 15 minutes passed before Sara's primary Physician, Janet Stein, came in. "Good morning Sara, how have you been feeling?"

"Well the last few weeks I've been feeling off."

"How so?"

"Working my normal shift, I get dizzy… nauseous…"

"When was your last menstral period?"

"Umm." Sara answered nervously, her mind trying to calculate the doctors question. "Uhh start of last month."

"You're not sure?" Dr. Stein questioned, when she got the nod she was expecting she turned to her cabinet, pulling out a urine specimen cup she handed it to the brunette. "The restroom is just outside the door."

Having left her specimen for Dr. Stein nearly 20 minutes ago, Sara sat anxiously in one of the chairs in her room.

Finally, after a few more minutes Dr. Stein stepped in the room. "Sorry about that Sara, had some confusion at the front desk. I got the results from your urinalysis… it came back positive… your pregnant."

If Sara had been drinking anything it would have been all over her doctor. "W…what?"

"We still need to do a blood draw but all signs point to pregnancy."

A positive blood draw and referral to an OB later, Sara stepped out of the office in pure shock. "Oh my god."

As if on autopilot Sara got into her truck and headed to the lab. She had to tell Greg.

Pulling up in front of the lab her heart gave a lurch seeing the fire trucks and ambulances, there lights flashing in the emergency red and blue pattern.

Shakily stepping from the truck, she moved to a small group of techs and a few CSI's standing behind an ambulance. "What happened?"

"Sanders blew up his lab again." Hodges said flippantly, his voice stopping seeing the look on the brunette's face.

"W…what?" That word seemed to be on repeat for her today. "Is… is he okay?"

"Don't know." Jacqui sighed, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They took him straight to Desert Palms. They won't let anyone in till Hazmat and CDC clear it."

"CDC? What was he testing?"

"Nick said they found sign of what could've been the plague." Warrick groused from behind her, his eyes on the ground. "Everything was bio-hazard but some of the things he was testing was more than just a trace… and when his lab exploded those were some of the first things to impact him."

"Oh my god." Sara cried, Warrick's arms coming around her as her knees buckled.

"Whoa Sara, you okay?"

Viciously shaking her head, she paled. "No, I'm not… I need to see him."

Nodding wordlessly pulled her to his truck.

* * *

Running down the hall toward the ICU Sara nearly growled as both Catherine and Grissom put their arms around her to physically stop her. "I have to see him."

"Sara, you can't…" Catherine started, pulling the brunette, with help, to the waiting area.

"They have him quarantined until further notice. His burns aren't as severe as the last time…" sharing a look with the strawberry blonde, Grissom turned back to Sara. "… but the shrapnel from the explosion embedding into his skin likely brought the small amount of what we think is plague, in direct contact with his bloodstream, speeding up the incubation."

"Oh my god." Placing a hand on her stomach her eyes doubled remembering her doctor visit from earlier, tears then coming to her eyes. "Is there any… way… I have to see him."

Nodding Grissom led her to a large window, just down the hall.

Upon looking inside Sara's heart fell to the floor. The room was covered in large plastic sheets, doctors and nurses in biohazard suits attended to Greg's broken form. And Greg… lay belly down on the hospital bed, his face as pale as the sheet he lay on, his eyes were angry red and his mouth had a thin coat of blood. She couldn't see his back, because that's where all of the doctor's focus was. Honestly she didn't think she could look at it anyway.

Subconsciously her hand moved to her still flat belly, the belly that held her and Greg's baby, choking out a sob, Sara asked. "Do… do they know how bad?"

"No… not until the CDC determines the strain. He has to remain quarantined until they deem him clear."

"But all that's up in the air?" She asked, her eyes still on Greg's form. The sudden thick coating of bile in her throat, or maybe it was morning sickness? Had her excusing herself and bolting to the bathroom.

How had all of this happened? Her and Greg should have been talking, even celebrating her pregnancy. Instead he lay in a hospital bed fighting for his life, not knowing he was going to be a father.

The image of her holding a tiny baby, standing in front of his gravestone had her dropping where she stood, the bile that was in the back of her throat shot across the floor, her body melting to floor as it shook with sobs.

R&R… I hope you like


End file.
